1. Field of invention
The inventor has worked in the health care field for many years. He has extensive experience in primary health care as well as rehabilitative health care. Having worked with paraplegics, “incomplete” quadriplegics, patients with multiple sclerosis, myelomeningocele (spina bifida) and strokes, he saw a need for a device that would enable these types of patients to stand and walk upright. This walking device would address both physiological as well as psychological needs of people with these types of ailments.
2. Prior Art
On Jun. 6, 2006 the inventor went to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in Alexandria, Va. to search for similar types of inventions. He did this to determine whether or not to continue pursuing the development of this invention further. No similar paraplegic controlled, motorized walking devices or patents were found.
3. Advantages
Many people with leg paralysis have good upper body strength and many do not. With the aid of crutches and the Concealed Mechanized Walking Device most of these people will be able to get up out of their wheelchairs by themselves. They will be able to stand and walk with their peers. The only visible aid to others will be the crutches. They will not be confined to a lower level of stature any longer. In most aspects they will be equal with others.